DANGANRONPA MAX: Una Esperanza brillante
by animextreme
Summary: Un chico llega a la Academia Pico de la esperanza con el Título de dios definitivo, ¿Será que este chico hará la diferencia para poder salvar a todos de la desesperación?


Capítulo 01: Un dios llega a Pico de la Esperanza.

Dave había llegado a la Academia Pico de la Esperanza, a la cuál su padre adoptivo Rugal Bernstein le dijo que fuera a investigar, debido a que ocurrían cosas sospechosas en ese lugar, enseguida al entrar a la Academia se desmaya.

Cuando despierta, se da cuenta quehabía estado durmiendo en un pupitre, se le hizo extraño, ya que no recordaba haberse dormido, aún así de repente nota la presencia de una chica de 15 años peliverde, la cuál también estaba acostada en un pupitre de escuela, de la misma forma en que había despertado, así que se decide despertarla.

-Oye, despierta... - decía tratando de despertar a la peliverde.

La chica tardó en despertar y lo primero que vio fue a Dave.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntaba Dave a una chica solitaria.

-¿Por qué quieres saber eso?-preguntaba la peliverde bostezando.

-Pues porque en una situación como esta, todos debemos estar unidos, ¿No? Aparte, sería bueno que nos conocieramos, y el nombre es lo escencial-decía Dave.

-Sí, tienes razón, soy Angel Tsukiwabara - decía la misma.

-Y yo soy Dave McDougal, o Dave Bernstein, de preferencia mejor comn el apellido Bernstein, un gusto en conocerte-decía él mismo.

-El gusto es mío - decía Angel.

En ese momento, sintieron una conexión, como si tuvieran tiempo de haberse conocido.

-Ehm, siento que tengo tiempo de haberte conocido, ¿Será acaso mi imaginación? - preguntaba confundido Dave.

-Tal vez, porque ni yo te he visto - decía Angel.

De repente Dave cantó una parte de la canción de Angel Of Salvation, lo que hizo que Angel sintiera algo extraño, haciendo que se sonrojara extrañamente.

-¡E-Eh?, que hermosa canción, ¿Cómo se llama? - preguntaba Angel sonrojada.

-Angel Of Salvation, coincidencia, ¿No lo crees? - decía Dave.

-Ah, sí, mucha - decía Angel sin creérselo, pero era verdad.

-Vamos a investigar - decía Dave a Angel.

-Claro, en este lugar no podemos estar solos - *decía nerviosa.

Al ir caminando, entraron al ginmasio y notaron la presencia de varios adolescentes y una niña, Dave y Angel estuvieron en silencio un buen rato, ya que las miradas de todos los incomodaban, así que fueron a algún lugar alejado a platicar un rato.

Curiosamente, alguien los espiaba, pero no sabía la razón por la que lo hacía. Esa chica se llamaba Mitsiki.

-Mhh, ¿Por qué están juntos?... ¿Y por qué los espío? - se preguntaba Mistuki confusa.

Y repentinamente sintió algo que no se imaginaba sentir, celos, pero no sabía el por qué de esos celos.

-Esto es extaño... ¡Y no me gusta! - decía Mitsuki molesta.

Entonces, por sus celos extraños, decidió interrumpir la plática de ambos como sabe hacer.

-(En esta vida se toman riesgos... ¡Yolo!) - decide hablando mentalmente consigo misma, caminando al lado de ellos y finge tropezarse.

-Oye, ¿Estás bien? ¿No te hiciste daño? - preguntaba Dave preocupado, Mitsuki se sonrojó por su acercamiento.

-S-Sí, estoy bien - decía sonrojada, mientras se le queda mirando fijamente.

De repente, su corazón empieza a palpitar muy rápido al quedársele mirando.

Angel extrañamente, sintió una opresión en su pecho, obviamente eran celos.

-Cof, cof - decía Angel tosiendo falsamente, interrumpiendo el momento de ambos.

Mitsuki se molestó por su intromisión.

-Emm... - se levanta - Perdonen eso último - decía Angel disculpándose.

-¿Puedo saber tu nombre, si no es una molestia? - preguntaba Dave a la chica nueva.

-Claro, soy Mitsuki Miyu, hija menor adoptiva de la familia japonesa-alemana Wataru - decía la misma.

-Qué coincidencia, yo también soy adoptado por una familia alemana - decía Dave.

-Entonces, ¿No nos hemos visto antes? - preguntaba Mitsuki.

-Sí, de hecho, creo que te conozco... pero no logro recordarlo - decía Dave confundido.

-Oh, que mal... Pues yo no te conozco - decía Mitsuki.

-Pues debe ser porque no nos recuerdas - decía una voz ajena a la conversación, la cuál era de uno de los amigos de Dave, Kyo Kusanagi.

-Kyo - decía Dave.

-Y yo tengo la prueba conmigo - decía Kyo .

-¿La prueba? - decía Angel.

-Sí, la prueba - decía Kyo.

-Lo que dice Kyo es verdad, Onii-chan - decía Kotori sorprendida por la revelación.

-Así es, quién diría que había una prueba tan obvia, como una grabación de video - decía Iori.

-Exacto, y en ese video salen ellas dos - decía Iori, señalando a Angel y a Mitsuki.

-¿Quieres decir que ya nos conocíamos de antes? - preguntaba Dave.

-¿Nosotras? - preguntaba Angel.

-¿Conocernos? - preguntaba Mitsuki.

-Así es, esa chica es de un grupo llamado Thors Of Life, es la vocalista - decía Kyo, refiriéndose a Angel.

-¿Una vocalista? ¡Genial! - decía Angel.

-Sí y también eres una guitarrista - decía Kyo.

-Y esa chica es otra guitarrista - refiriéndose a Mitsuki.

-¡Oh!, ¡Podemos hacer duetos de guitarras! - decía Mitsuki.

-Lo de los demás miembros, sé que tenían a un baterista vago y a un bajista mujeriego - decía Kyo.

-¿Un mujeriego y un vago?-preguntaba Mitsuki confundida.

-Vaya banda que tengo - decía Angel.

-Sí, creo el mujeriego se llama Sora Wataru - decía Iori.

-¿Mi hermano? - preguntaba Mitsuki sorprendida.

-¿Yo qué? - preguntaba Sora, apareciendo repentinamente.

-Oh, el mujeriego llegó-decía Kyo obiamente refiriéndose a Sora.

-Buenas tardes señoritas... Y joven, ¿Hermana, de qué hablan? - preguntaba Sora.

-De que eres el bajista de nuestra banda - decía Mitsuki.

-¿Tengo una banda? ¡Sí! ¡Con eso tendré muchas fans! - decía Sora.

-¡Oh no casanova, es mi banda! - decía Angel.

-Hola Dave, ¿De qué hablan? y gusto en conocerlos, soy Nagisa Aoi - decía Nagisa Aoi, tecladista de DragonHeart, grupo de Dave.

-Ah, Nagisa, sólo platican sobre la banda de Angel - decía Dave.

-Si es así, ¿En dónde está el vago? - preguntaba Nagisa.

-¿Vago?-preguntaba curioso.

-El baterista - decía Angel .

-Ahh - decía Sora.

-Así es, según sé, también es masoquista, y un gusto conocerlos, soy Tamao Suzumi - decía Tamao Suzumi presentándose, la baterista de DragonHeart.

-Tamao, ya era hora de que llegaras - decía Dave.

-¿Un vago masoquista? Una combinación rara - decía Kotori algo extrañada.

-Hoooooola, Oí la palabra masoquista y como soy un experto en el tema, me acerqué a ver de qué hablan - decía Hachiro.

-Y hablando del diablo - decía Kotori.

-¡Ahh! ¡Estúpido, me asustas! - decía Angel pateando a Hachiro.

-¡Perdón!... Pateas bien - decía Hachiro disfrutándolo.

-Vaya, se ve que este grupo se lleva muy bien - decía Sayaka Maizono, que había llegado.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Es Sayaka Maizono! - decía Mitsuki emocionada.

-¿Eres mi fan? ¡Te lo agradezco! - decía la misma Sayaka.

-¡Hola, Dave! ¿Te acuerdas de mí? - preguntaba Sayaka.

-¡Cómo no acordarme de ti! Nos conocimos en el jardín de niños y seguimos juntos hasta la secundaria - decía Dave.

-Se ve que cumpliste tu sueño, ahora tienes una banda, DragonHeart - decía Sayaka sonriéndole.

-Así es, ella es una de mis hermanas menores, Kotori Bernstein y mi reemplazo en la guitarra eléctrica, mi otro guitarrista es Kyo Kusanagi, el bajista es Iori Yagami, mi tecladista es Nagisa Aoi y mi baterista es Tamao Suzumi - decía Dave, presentando a su banda.

-Somos DragonHeart - decía Dave.

-Guau, ¿Sabes? Siempre he sido una fan de tu banda, espero que sigan mejorando - decía Sayaka.

-Vaya, no me lo esperaba, me haces sonrojar - decía Daver penoso.

Esto puso celosas a Angel y Mitsuki, pero no sabían por qué sentían esto hacia Dave.

-Cof, cof-Hacía Angel, fingiendo tos, interrumpiendo la plática de Dave y Sayaka.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Mi ídola frente a mis ojos! - decía Mitsuki, tratando de distraer a ambos, para arruinar su momento.

-¿Qué? ¿Pasa algo?-preguntaba Sayaka.

-Siento por alguna razón que están molestas, pero no encuentro la razón para eso - decía Dave mentalmente, con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-¿Te tomarías una foto conmigo, Maizono-san? - preguntaba Mitsuki, queriendo distraer a Sayaka.

-Claro, no hay problema - decía Sayaka.

-¡Gracias! ¿Dónde está mi celular? - preguntaba Mitsuki confundida, ya que no encontraba su celular.

-¿Hasta cuándo van a estar coqueteando con ese chico? Comencemos con lo más importante de una vez - decía Byakuya Togami.

-¿Coqueteando? - decía Angel algo molesta.

-Sí, ¿Hay alguna otra aparte de ti, que esté coqueteando con él? Ah, claro, sí, lo están todas ustedes - decía Byakuya.

-Aguafiestas - decía Dave.

-Y bueno, ¿Según tú, qué es lo más importante? - preguntaba Dave.

-¿Por qué está sucediendo esto? Deberíamos averiguar quién está detrás de todo esto - decía Byakuya.

-¡Sólo nos están encerrando aquí! - decía Touko Fukawa frenétrica.

-¿Saben? Es más importante descubrir adónde fueron todas mis cosas. No tengo idea de dónde está mi teléfono móvil - decía Junko Enoshima.

-El mío tampoco está - decía Mitsuki.

-Tampoco encuentro mi teléfono. Eso significa que alguien los tomó de nosotros - decía Sakura Oogami.

-Vamos, no se depriman tanto. Esto probablemente sólo es algun tipo de orientación que la Academia planeó. ¡Eso es lo que mi Bola de Cristal dice! - decía Yasuhiro Hagakure.

-Angel, ¿Qué opinas lo que dijo ese chico? - preguntaba Dave.

-¿Bola de Cristal? ¿En serio? - preguntaba Angel sorprendida, pero de incredulidad.

-¿Y qué piensan los hermanos de esto? - preguntaba Dave a Mitsuki y Sora.

-No encuentro mi billetera - decía Sora.

-¿Y mi foto con mi ídola? - preguntaba Mitsuki llorando.

-Sin comentarios - decía Dave negando con la cabeza.

-¿Y qué opinas de lo que dijo ese vidente, Hachiro? - preguntaba Dave.

-Me pregunto que tan duro golpea esa Bola de Cristal - decía Hachiro curioso.

-Creo que la única cuerda en este grupo es Angel - decía Dave suspirando.

-¿Dónde está mi guitarra? ¡Le enseñaré a quién nos encerró una lección a guitarrasos! - decía Angel enojada.

-Bueno, casi... - decía Dave sorprendido.

-Por suerte, por una razón extraña no se robaron nuestros instrumentos, y creo saber por qué... - decía Dave.

-¿Ah sí? - decía Angel.

-Sí, mira, carga mi guitarra por ti misma y te darás cuenta - decía Dave.

Al tratar de tomarla, no pudo sostener la guitarra y cayó al suelo, haciendo una grieta enorme por el peso que tenía la guitarra.

Todos se impresionaron por lo que acabaron de ver, especialmente Sakura Oogami.

Una vez que cayera al piso, trató de levantarla sin algún exito, era muy pesada.

-Oh... Sí que pesa... - decía, tratando de levantar la guitarra, sin éxito alguno.

-Mmm, creo que pesa como 100 toneladas - decía simplemente Dave.

-¿Tanto? - decía Angel muy sorprendida porque sean capaces de resistir tanto peso.

-Sí, al parecer soy un arte marcialista que entrenaba con pesos muy excesivos, para poner al límite mi cuerpo - decía Dave, interesádose en la conversación Sakura Oogami.

-¿Ok? - decía Angel todavía sorprendida por lo que escuchaba.

-¿En serio? - decía León Kuwata.

-Como sea, ¿Es confiable esa Bola de Cristal? - decía León, tratando de distraerse, ya que era imposible poder ignorar alguien muy fuerte, y más si puede cargar algo que es imposible para alguien normal, haciendo otra pregunta, sin mucho éxito.

-¡Mi adivinación es correcta el 30% de las veces! - decía Hagakure.

-¿Sólo el 30%? - decía Fukawa incrédula.

De repente se escucha una voz extraña en las bocinas.

-¡Probando, probando! - decía la voz rara.

-¿Y esa voz de Elmo? - preguntaba Angel desconcertada.

-Como sea, estoy seguro que pueden oírme. Hola a los alumnos nuevos. Ahora, comenzaremos la ceremonia de entrada - decía la voz rara.

-¡Así es como la Academia Pico de la Esperanza da la bienvenida! - decía Hagakure.

-No, no es así - decía Kyoko Kirigiri seria.

Y es cuando de repente, sale un oso de color blanco y negro, con una sonrisa muy macabra en su rostro.

-¿Un muñeco de peluche? - preguntaba Dave muy extrañado.

-¡No soy un peluche! - decía el oso bicolor.

-]¡Un oso de peluche! - decía Mitsuki corriendo, para abrazarlo.

-¿Qué te pasa, niña? Ya te dije que no soy un peluche. Soy Monokuma. Soy en Director de esta Academia - decía él mismo, presentándose.

-¿Director? ¿Cómo es posible que...? Bueno, si un niño de 10 años puede convertirse en un maestro de inglés, entonces ya nada puede sorprenderme - decía Dave suspirando.

-¿Un oso con trasero bicolor y voz de Elmo es nuestro Director? - preguntaba Angel incrédula.

-Bueno, no puedo quejarme, mi anterior Directora de mi escuela anterior era peor. La Directora de mi anterior era una demonio, literalmente hablando. De verdad me sorprendió que fuera una demonio de más de 100 años de antiguedad - decía Dave recordando.

Angel se puso tensa, cuando escuchó la palabra "demonio".

-Un demonio - decía Angel susurrando.

-¿Pasa algo, Angel? Reaccionaste como si los demonios fueran tus enemigos naturales - preguntaba Dave.

-Ah, estoy bien, no pasa nada - decía Angel suspirando.

Angel se dio cuenta de lo agudo que era Dave para este tipo de cosas.

-¿Me pueden quitar esta niña molestia de encima? - preguntaba Monokuma enojado.

-Mii, ven aquí - decía Sora, alejándola de Monokuma.

-Perdón, es muy tierno - decía Mitsuki sin querer soltar a Monaokuma, pero al final termina soltándolo resignada.

-Tienes mucha suerte, niña - decía Monokuma.

-¿Suerte? - preguntaba Mitsuki.

-Así es - decía Monokuma, sonriendo maquiavélicamente.

-Mitsuki, no quiero que te acerques a él, me da mala espina - decía Sora.

-Está bien, Sora - decía Mitsuki suspirando.

-Bueno, bueno. Ahora que hemos hecho algo de progreso, vamos a comenzar con esto. ¡De pie y reverencia! Buenos días a todos - decía Monokuma.

-¡Buenos días! - decía Kiyotaka Ishimaru.

-¡Sheesh, no le hagas caso! - decía Touko Fukawa, tratando de convencerlo.

-Ustedes son los prometedores estudiantes de preparatoria, que tienen la esperanza del mundo en sus hombros. Y con el propósito de proteger y cuidar de ustedes los maravillosos símbolos de la esperanza, he decidido que vivan juntos dentro de los confines de esta Academia. En cuanto al tiempo que vivirán juntos,¡ No hay un tiempo límite! ¡Basicamente, todos ustedes se quedarán aquí por el resto de sus vidas! - decía Monokuma.

-¿Es en serio? - preguntaba Dave sorprendido.

-¡No es posible! - decía Sora impactado.

-¿Qué? - decía Angel, si poder creérselo, los demás estaban igual que ella.

-No se preocupen, tenemos un gran presupuesto, por lo que no tendrán ningún inconveniente de cualquier tipo - decía Monokuma.

-No creo ese sea aquí el problema. O sea, esas placas de metal y acero en las aulas y los pasillos, ¿Es para que nadie escape de aquí? - preguntaba Dave.

-Así es. Así que pueden gritar todo lo que quieran, pero nadie vendrá a salvarlos - decía Monokuma

-Esto no me está gustando nada - decía Dave mentalmente.

-Estar aquí encerrados de por vida... No puedo creerlo - decía Mitsuki, sin poder creérselo.

-Ni yo - decía Sora igual susurrando.

-¿Qué planea este cabrón? - decía Hachiro metalmente.

-Si lo que estás diciendio es verdad, entonces sería un grave problema. No podríamos vivir por siempre en la Academia - decía Celestia Lundenberg.

-Ejem. Por lo tanto, quien quiera salir de esta Academia, tendrá que cumplir con cierta regla - decía Monokuma.

-¿Una regla? - preguntaba Byakuya Togami.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto - decía Dave mentalmente.

-No me importa como lo hagan, pero, sólo si los estudiantes que hayan matado a alguien, se les permitirr salir de este lugar. Eso es todo, una simple regla, ¿Verdad? En otras palabras, pueden utilizar un arma contundente, apuñalarlos, golpearlos hasta morir, cortarlos con una espada, incinerarlos, aplastarlos, estrangularlos, ¡O incluso dispararles! Oh, qué ingeniso sentido de euforia¡ Qué no puedo alcanzar sólo atacando salmones o humanos! Una situación llena de desesperación donde las esperanzas de este mundo tratan de matarse unos a otros... ¡Me pone tan excitado! - decía Monokuma simplemente.

-¿Hablas en serio? - preguntaba sin creérselo León Kuwata.

-¿Por qué tenemos qué matarnos unos a otros? - preguntaba Sayaka sin saber más qué decir.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Deja de decir tonterías y déjanos ir a casa ya - decía Hifumi Yamada.

-¿Qué? - decía Angel aún más sorprendida que antes.

-No es posible - decía Sora sorprendido, una vez más.

-Autor, ¿Que jodidamente estás pensando? Acaso me metiste a una serie de terror o qué pedo? - preguntaba Dave aparentemente a la nada, mientras los demás se le quedaban mirando extrañados.

-No me mires a mí, eres el protagonista, ¿No? ¿Acaso no has visto el nombre de la historia? - preguntaba El Autor en la mente de Dave.

-Ya veré como me las arreglo - decía Dave, sin muchos ánimos.

-Con que disfrutas del dolor ajeno, ¿Verdad, Monokuma? - preguntaba Hachiro.

-Pues puede ser, ¿Por qué la pregunta? - decía Monokuma.

-Se te nota en la cara - decía Hachiro.

-Bueno, supongo que mi cara tampoco puede negarlo, pupupu. Aparte, ¿Cómo que tonterías? ¿Qué tratas de decir con "tonterías? Escuchen, A partir de ahora, esta Academia es su casa. Es su sociedad, su mundo. Pueden hacer lo que quieran, ¡Así que siéntanse libres de ponerse salvajes, les digo! - decía Monokuma.

-¿"Matarnos unos a otros"? ¡ Tu maldita broma a ido demasiado lejos! - decía Mondo Oowada, empezando a enojarse con el oso.

-¿Dijiste broma? ¿Estás hablando de tu peinado? - preguntaba Monokuma.

-¿Qué dijiste, pedazo de mierda? No me importa si eres controlado por radio o eres un peluche. Te golpearé hasta hacerte pedazos - decía Mondo enojado, levantando a Monokuma con el brazo izquierdo.

-¡Los actos de violencia en contra del director van en contra de las reglas! - decía Monokuma, mientras sonaba una especie de alarma.

-¿Qué demonios es ese sonido? - preguntaba Mondo igual de enojado.

-¡Esto es malo! ¡Tiralo lejos! - gritaba Kyoko Kirigira a Mondo Oowada.

-¿Qué? - decía Mondo confundido.

-¡Sólo hazlo! - decía Kyoko Kirigiri.

Mondo Oowada lo arrojó, aunque no lo haría a tiempo, por lo que Dave lo patea con fuerza, para que fuera más rápido.

Enseguida, Monokuma explotó automáticamente.

-Así que explotó, ¿Eh? - decía Dave intrigado.

-¿Explotó? - preguntaba Mondo Oowada impactado.

-¿Ese muñeco de peluche murió? - preguntaba curiosa Chihiro Fujisaki.

-¡No soy un muñeco de peluche! ¡Soy Monokuma! ¡Ta-da! - decía él mismo, apareciendo nuevamente, obviamente era otro muñeco.

-¡M-Maldito! - decía Mondo Enojado.

-Te dejaré ir con sólo una advertencia esta vez, pero la próxima vez que encuentre a alguien rompiendo las reglas de la escuela, activaré mi magnifica función de castigo corporal como hace un momento - decía Monokuma.

-Bien, ahora. Esto concluye la ceremonia de entrada. Espero que disfruten esta enriquecedora y sombría vida de preparatoria - decía Monokuma, mientras se iba.

-Angel, Mitsuki, ¿Pueden venir un momento? - preguntaba Dave a ambas.

-Claro - decían ambas.

-Presiento que pueden usar chantaje para acelerar el proceso para querer asesinarnos, así que manténgase atentas - decía Dave.

-Ok-decían ambas.

-De hecho, creo que la principal afectada, será Sayaka-chan - decía Dave.

Ambas se ponen celosas, al ver que Dave llamaba de forma cariñosa a Maizono.

-¿Por ser una idol? - preguntaba Angel.

-Es lo más seguro - decía Dave.

-¿Así que la única forma de salir de aquí es matar a alguien de este grupo? - preguntaba Celestia algo confusa.

-Eso es absurdo.. . -decía Kiyotaka Ishimaru nervioso.

-Esto tiene que ser una broma, ¿Verdad? - decía Chihiro Fujisaki con lágrimas en los ojos.

-El problema no es si es o no una broma, es si hay alguien entre nosotros tan tonto como para tomarlo en serio - decía Byakuya Togami.

Y así todos empezaron a mirarse con desconfianza entre sí.

-Así es, sin embargo, esta escuela a la que llegamos con grandes espectativas, dejó de ser una llena de Esperanza, ¡Ahora estaba llena de Desesperación! Aunque no me importaba mucho, que digamos - decía Dave mentalmente.

-Mi idola... - decía Mitsuki triste, sin hallar una forma de animar a Sayaka.

-Puede que le hayan hecho algo a sus compañeras - decía Dave pensativo.

-Son esas visiones tuyas, ¿No? - decía Kyo, el cuál estovo callado todo este tiempo, ya queno tenía comentarios para todo lo dicho por Monokuma.

-Así es. Siempre se vuelven realidad, más con la que te dice que eres Apolo. Por favor, ¿Yo un dios solar? - decía Dave.

-Tienes visiones, así como Apolo tiene el don de la profecía - decía Nagisa Aoi.

-Sí Dave-sama, además predijiste que conocerías a Angel y Mitsuki - decía Tamao Suzumi.

-Angel, Mitsuki, ¿Creen que yo sea un dios? - preguntaba Dave.

-No lo sé - decía Mitsuki.

-Siento luz en ti, pero tal vez signifique otra cosa - decía Angel - Y eso me molesta, no sé por qué - decía esto último, mentalmente.

-Es que siempre tengo un sentimiento extraño cuando estoy contigo, Angel. Y no es de molestia - decía Dave.

-¿Y ese sentimiento es como? - preguntaba Angel.

-Como si hubiera olvidado algo que sentía por ti - decía Dave.

-¿Algo? - decía Angel.

-Sí, creo que me gustabas o estaba enamorado de ti - decía Dave sonrojado.

-¿D-De mi? - preguntaba sorprendida.

-S-S-S-Sí, de ti - decía con la cara toda roja, como tomate.

-Rayos, ojalá Nepgear y Neptune no me hayan seguido - decía Dave suspirando.

-¿Te refieres a las diosas de Planeptune? - preguntaba Kyo curioso.

-Sí, eso creo - decía Dave.

-Sabes Dave, esa chica se te ha quedado viendo un buen rato - decía Iori a Dave.

-¿Quién? - preguntaba Dave.

-Creo se refiere a Celestia Lundenberg - decía Kyo.

-¿Ella? - decía Mitsuki.

-¿Y por qué me estaría viendo? - preguntaba Dave curioso.

-Creo que le gustas - decía Kyo, dándole un codazo a Dave.

-Lo dudo amigo, ella quiere el dinero más que nada - decía Dave.

-Pues quién sabe, tal vez tenga tambien un corazón - decía Iori.

Mitsuki y Angel se empiezan a poner celosas, porque Celes se le quedaba viendo por mucho tiempo a Dave.

-No lo creo, eh oído de ella y si, solo quiere el dinero - decía Mitsuki.

De repente, Celes va hacia Dave y lo saluda, lo que hace que se pongan más celosas.

-Hola, ¿Puede hacerme el honor de decirme su nombre? - preguntaba Celestia a Dave.

-Dave, Dave McDougal, o también Dave Bernstein, de preferencia el apellido Bernstein, es un honor conocer a tan hermosa dama - decía Dave, dándole un beso en la mano.

-Vaya, es agradable recibir un cumplido de un joven apuesto como Dave; el joven líder de DragonHeart, me llamo Celestia Ludenberg, un placer conocerlo, puedes llamarme Celes - decía Celestia.

Angel y Mitsuki empiezan a sentir enormes celos.

Y de repente se les ocurre interferir en su plática.

Dave sentía las miradas de ambas celosas.

-¿Podemos ayudarlas en algo, señoritas? - preguntaba Celes a Mitsuki y a Angel.

-Ahhh no, no pasa nada señorita Celestia - decía Angel.

-¿Celes?... Pareces una loli... gótica - decía Mitsuki.

-Sí, es mi gusto vestir de esta forma - decía Celes.

-Te vez bien - decía Mitsuki - Sigue actuando, no te desvíes Mii - se decía a sí misma mentalmente.

-Gracias, te vez encantadora - decía Celes a Mitsuki.

-Igualmente, gracias Celes - decía Mitsuki.

-De nada, minina - decía Celes.

-¿Minina? - preguntaba Mitsuki curiosa.

-Sí, pareces una linda gatita - decía Celes.

¿En serio? ¿Así de linda soy? - decía Mitsuki halagada.

-Sí, ¿Verdad que sí, Dave? - decía Celes.

-Sí, eres tan linda como Hello Kitty - decía Dave a Mitsuki.

Mitsuki se sonroja.

-Gra-Gracias - decía toda nerviosa.

-De nada, minina - decía Dave a Mitsuki, haciendo que se emocionara Mistuki de más.

-Hermano sujétame, ¡Creo que me voy a desmayar! - decía Mitsuki que sentía que se desmayaba de la emoción.

-¡Mii, tranquila! - le decía su hermano, tranquilizándola.

-Dave; sin duda sigues teniendo tu toque con las chicas - decía Kyo a Dave.

-Angel - decía Dave a la misma.

-¿Si? - decía Angel.

-¿Crees en los ángeles? - le preguntaba a Angel.

-Pues... nunca he visto uno - decía Angel curiosa.

-Es que, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero siento qué un ángel está enfrente mío - decía Dave.

-Si es por mi nombre, no es gracioso - decía Angel molesta.

-No... No es por eso - decía Dave.

-Más te vale - decía Angel.

-No sé si sea mi imaginación, pero siento tanto luz como oscuridad en tu interior - decía Dave a Angel.

-¿Es eso posible? - preguntaba Angel cunfusa.

-Es posible - decía Dave.

-Y esa luz que siento de ti, la he sentido en un angel conocido mío - decía Dave.

¿Y ese ángel es? - preguntaba Angel curiosa.

-Akeno Himejima, también estaría Raynare - decía Dave.

-Dime, ¿De verdad no sabes nada de esto? - preguntaba Dave.

-No, nada - decía Angel.

-Tal vez deba de hablar de esto con Orochi Dave - decía Dave.

-¿Orochi Dave? - preguntaba Angel curiosa.

-Otra personalidad alterna mía - decía Dave.

-Ohh, ya veo - decía Angel.

-Sí, al parecer él recuerda todo lo que olvidé - decía Dave.

-Vaya - decía Angel.

-Para recordar todo, tengo que dormir un poco - decía Dave.

Ok - decía Angel.

-Rayos, Noire y Uni se están comunicando conmigo - decía Dave.

-¿En serio? - preguntaba Angel emocionada.

-Sí, qué querrán estas diosa curiosas - decía Dave.

-Atiéndelas y lo sabremos - decía Angel a Dave.

-Noire, Uni, ¿Qué quieren en este momento? - preguntaba Dave mentalmente a las diosas de Lastation.

-Dave, ¿En dónde estás en este momento? - preguntaba Noire.

Angel también podía escucharla, pero como una voz en su cabeza.

-Pues sólo estoy secuestrado en una Academia en la que quieren que todos nos asesinemos, nada importante - decía Dave.

-¿De veras? Vaya, interesante - decía Noire.

-Dave, ¿No te preocupa? - preguntaba Uni curiosa

-Neh, esto es lo normal - decía Dave.

-¿Lo normal? - preguntaba Angel curiosa.

-Si, si supieras cuántas veces ha estado mi vida en peligro - decía Dave.

-Eso sí, eres un dios poderoso- d ecía Uni.

-Así es, además puedes acceder a esa forma con el pelo azul, ¿Cómo lo llamaste? Ah sí, Super Saiyajín Blue - decía Noire.

-¿Pelo azul? - preguntaba Angel curiosa.

-Sí, al parecer esa es mi forma con el poder de los dioses - decía Dave.

-Sí, puedes dar pelea incluso a un dios de la destrucción en esa forma - decía Noire.

-Angel, ¿Qué piensas? - preguntaba Dave.

-Wow, tienes... Todo ese poder - decía Angel sorprendida.

-Así parece ser - decía Dave.

-Ya quisiera yo poder usarlo - decía Dave pensativo.

-Podriamos salir de aquí facilmente - decía Angel esperanzada.

-Pero, eso hace que pueda sentir energías - decía Dave.

-¿Qué tipo de energías? - preguntaba Angel.

-Todo tipo, sobre todo las de tipo divino - decía Dave.

-¿Y la mía como es? - preguntaba Angel.

-Es tipo divina - decía Dave.

-Wow - decía Angel sorprendida.

-Sí, es la energía perteneciente a un ángel - decía Dave.

-¿Crees que tal vez sea uno? - preguntaba Angel curiosa.

-Así es, por eso la pregunta - decía Dave.

-Ya veo - decía Angel curiosa.

-Además, creo que tienes un gran potencial - decía Dave.

-¿En que? - preguntaba Angel.

-En poder - decía Dave, pensando en la forma en la que podrían salir de ese lugar.


End file.
